villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jagi
Jagi was one of the four adopted sons of the Hokuto school's master, Ryuuken. The second youngest, Jagi was the least skilled leading to him developing an inferiority complex and relying on trickery rather then sheer martial arts ability to succeed. From an early age, Jagi developed a hatred for the youngest Hokuto brother, Kenshiro, for his great skill, a hatred that would later define him as he grew older. History Manga and Anime Jagi was a young boy adopted by Ryuuken, originally done to take care of him after his parents, Ryuuken's friends, had died. Jagi would be raised alongside Toki, Raoh, and Kenshiro. Jagi was trained in the deadly martial art of Hokuto Shin Ken, unlike the others Jagi was a non believer of the "bullshit philosophy" that came with it, believing only power and victory mattered. Amongst the brothers, Jagi was quickly surpassed by the older Toki and Raoh, leading Jagi to develop the philosophy that it was ok because a younger brother cannot surpass his elder. However the youngest child, Kenshiro, was also a prodigy who rivaled Jagi in skill, leading Jagi to develop a strong hatred for his brother. Nevertheless, Jagi was still among the top four students of the Hokuto school and soon they were the only ones Ryuuken was teaching. As teenagers, Jagi had sided with the stronger Raoh and further corrupted his brothers ambition. During a training exercise, Jagi encourages Raoh to kill a defeated Kenshiro during a tournament match, he was disappointed when Raoh relented. Not much later, Kenshiro and Jagi did a sparring match. In an attempt to please Jagi, Ken goes easy on Jagi and is pummeled ruthlessly by his brother. Jagi declares to Ryuuken he is the victor and Ken is inadequate to be heir, only for Ryuuken to point out that Kenshiro still hit all of Jagi's pressure points and if it was a real match, Jagi would be dead. Jagi dismisses this as Kenshiro being a weak younger brother, while Ryuuken tells Kenshiro someday his leniency on Jagi will come back to bite him. Not long after the nuclear apocalypse, Jagi, now having control of a biker gang, was informed by his subordinates that Kenshiro had been named successor. Enraged Jagi knocks his subordinates aside and meets with Toki and Raoh. Ranting about how the Hokuto school has never chosen a younger brother in its 2000 years of history and how the non successors are no longer allowed to practice Hokuto Shin Ken, even getting their memories erased or their hands crippled to prevent this. Jagi says he will not allow an inferior younger brother to be successor. Finding Kenshiro in the dojo training, Jagi threatens him with a shotgun, telling him there is still time to convince Ryuuken that he cannot be the successor. Kenshiro only tells Jagi that if he wants to fight, he should use his fists, enraging Jagi who pistol whips Kenshiro while saying the only thing that matters is victory. The superior Kenshiro grabs Jagi and tosses him to the floor, telling Jagi to stop acting like a fool. Furious, Jagi points a shotgun at his brother only for Kenshiro to retaliate. Pummeling Jagi with the Hokuto Hachimon technique, Jagi's head starts to inflate as the technique takes affect, using his knowledge of Hokuto, Jagi painfully manages to stop the pressure, preventing his head from exploding, however he would still be disfigured for life. Kenshiro having an opening is about to finish, but relents and simply tells Jagi to leave forever as he is no longer a member of the Hokuto family. Laughing madly whilst holding his bulging head, Jagi tells Kenshiro that he blew his one chance to kill him and he will take revenge by killing Kenshiro after taking everything from him. Despite releasing some of the pressure, Jagi's head never stops expanding from Kenshiro's attacks, resulting in Jagi having to get a metal plate nailed into his head to prevent his head from exploding, keeping him alive albeit in a state of constant pain. Jagi first took his revenge by convincing Shin, Kenshiro's friend and rival of the Nanto Seiken martial arts school, that strength to protect the ones you loved was all that mattered and that Kenshiro would be unable to protect Yuria, who Jagi lied to love like his own sister. Convinced by Jagi's words,, Shin turned against Kenshiro, wounding him and taking Yuria for his own to Jagi's joy. However Jagi finds out Kenshiro survives and is now known as a hero, identified by the seven scars on his chest. Furious about this, Jagi realizes Kenshiro is mainly identified by his seven scars and that he shares a similar body type as Kenshiro. To become his nemesis, Jagi inflicts seven wounds on his chest, then goes around committing atrocities with his biker gang, while calling himself Kenshiro in his misdeeds, hoping to lure Kenshiro to his death. A notable scene shows Jagi saving a woman from a thug, only to capture the women himself. He would also meet up with the evil martial artist, Amiba and learn some Nanto martial arts school techniques in exchange for dirt on Toki. During this time, Jagi would attack the village of the martial artist, Rei, killing Rei's parents and brother-in-law, then kidnapping his sister, Airi, to sell into slavery. This led Rei onto a quest to find and killl the man with seven scars. After defeating the bandit patriarch, Kiba Daioh, Kenshiro and Rei find out about Jagi from Airi, leading Kenshiro to set out for revenge. One of Jagi's more notable crimes occured during this period. When Jagi was killing people for minor resemblences to Kenshiro, a crippled boy, Mako angered one of Jagi's thugs, when the thug threatened to kill Mako, the boy's younger brother, Aki defended his elder brother and said it was his duty to take care of his older brother. Jagi was furious by this healthy brotherly relationship, seeing Kenshiro in Aki's eyes, taking Aki to the desert, Jagi chained the boy to a cinderblock and left him there to die of exhausion while saying "no younger brother can be better then his elder brother." When searching for Jagi, Kenshiro finds the boy, who tells him that a man called Kenshiro did this to me before dying. As the boy dies, Kenshiro wonders if this is the pain his mercy towards Jagi wrought, leading him to declare Hell is too good for Jagi. This scene is censored in the anime so Kenshiro saves Aki's life just in time. Hunting down Jagi at his hideout, Kenshiro confronts him at the top of a skyscraper. Jagi revealing his disfigured face and the pain it brings, attacks Kenshiro but finds himself outmatched by his younger brother's newfound ruthlessness, his old tricks no longer working. Desperate Jagi breaks a gas tank covering the arena and sets everything alight. Thinking Kenshiro has no chance to survive, Jagi reveals it was he that convinced Shin to steal Yuria from Kenshiro, mocking his brother that he can cry about it with Shin and Yuria in Hell. Enraged more then ever, Kenshiro breaks the floor causing them both to plummet. Jagi desperately attacks Kenshiro with everything to no effect, his Nanto seiken easily being countered by Kenshiro. Kenshiro hits the pressure point on Jagi to make him hyper sensitive to pain, then begins a series of blows to make Jagi feel the pain of his victims. Pummeled with the pain of Yuria, Shin, Mako and Aki, Jagi pretends to beg Kenshiro for mercy in a vain attempt to bring his nemesis down with him, but Kenshiro ignores it. Saving the last blow for his own rage, Kenshiro knocks off the plate keeping Jagi alive, telling Jagi his death will lack both dignity and honor, a perfect death fit for a disgrace like him. As Jagi dies, he attempts one last taunt revealing Raoh is stil alive to Kenshiro's shock, saying he will watch Kenshiro's death. The hysteric Jagi then demans Kenshiro to acknowledge him as having won at last only for the rest of his head to explode, followed by the rest of his body, leaving nothing left of Jagi's existence. True to Kenshiro's words, Jagi is never mourned by anyone, even Raoh not caring about news of his death. 1986 Movie Jagi's history is nearly identical in the movie with a few differences. Jagi with Raoh watches Shin torture Kenshiro and Raoh, disillusioned with Hokuto Shin Ken, names Jagi successor after killing Ryuuken. Afterwards Jagi throws the gravely wounded Kenshiro off a cliff. Before he fights Shin, Kenshiro and Rei meet up with Jagi who still has possession of Airi. Jagi attempts to get the two to fight with his hostage as Kiba Daioh did in the main series, but Kenshiro taunts Jagi into facing him alone. After being defeated in battle, Jagi taunts Kenshiro about Shin's possession of Yuria and that Raoh chose him as successor before his death. Personality Jagi was a firm believer that the younger brother must not surpass the elder and for Kenshiro to surpass him would be unforgivable. Even at a young age, he was the most vicious of the brothers, attempting to kill a dog belonging to Yuria and threatening another boy, Juuza, with a knife. A dishonest, sadistic, and petty individual, Jagi's personal failings affected his ability as a martial artist resulting in him fallgin behind his brothers. While outwardly beliving himself superior to Kenshiro in every way, Jagi suffered from an inferiority complex, resulting in him obsessing over his hatred of Kenshiro all the way from his childhood to the end of his life. This inferiority complex resulted in Jagi relying on tricks like spitting needles or using a shotgun to win fights. After his disfigurement, Jagi considered ending his life, but decided to live solely for the sake of hurting Kenshiro. Jagi's insecurity led him to murder many people at random for imagined slights and supposed resemblences to Kenshiro, he even frequently killed his own men under the belief they were mocking him. He held zero remorse for the murders he commited, chuckilng and saying he can waste as many kids as he wants when Kenshiro reminded him of the death of Aki. A shallow figure in his cruelty, Jagi was a coward who preferred attacking those weaker then him and sucked up to the more powerful Raoh. Even in his death, Jagi had no repentence for his horrendous actions and continued trying to reassert his superiroity over Kenshiro. Trivia * Jagi is renamed Jackal in the live action movie. Gallery jagi.gif|Jagi's pulsating head in the movie Jagi.jpg|Jagi showing his self inflicted scars Inyo_Satsu.jpg|Jagi uses the Inyo Satsu technique to kill the brothers of a woman he kidnapped JagiThreatensAiri.png|Jagi threatening Airi in the movie. JagiHideOutMovie.png|Jagi with his henchman and Airi in the movie Jagi1000HandSlaughter.png|Jagi uses his 1000 hand slaughter technique JagiLighter.png|Jagi lights the area on fire JagiProfile.png|Jagi amidst the flames JagiPillar.png|Jagi hits Kenshiro with a pillar for no effect JagiYoungAngry.jpg|Jagi saying he won't let Kenshiro be successor in the manga 20160724175057.png|Jagi threatens Aki JagiScarsManga.jpg|Jagi showing his self inflicted scars in the manga JagiBikeManga.jpg|Jagi on his motorcycle in the manga JagiShotgunManga.jpg|Jagi's trusted shotgun Jagi_Ken's_Rage.png|Jagi in Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage Jagi_Hokuto-ga-Gotoku.jpg|Jagi in the video game Hokuto ga Gotoku Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Pimps Category:Fighter Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lord Category:Cowards Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Envious Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Enforcer